


Song of Songs

by xenoamorist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bible, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoamorist/pseuds/xenoamorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean interrupts Castiel's Bible-reading time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfinmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfinmouse/gifts).



> **Challenge:** [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)/[elfinmouse](http://elfinmouse.livejournal.com/profile), erotic poetry
> 
> Mirrored at Livejournal: <http://momentane.livejournal.com/386.html>

“The hell, Cas? Are you actually reading that thing?”

Castiel looks up from the Gideon Bible in his lap, his cheeks tinged pink.

“In quiet moments, I choose to appreciate the word of my father.”

“Gimme that.” Castiel makes a tiny sound of protest as Dean snatches the book out of his lap. He holds it three feet away from his face and reads aloud, the syllables clunking past his lips:

“‘Awake, O north wind; and come, thou south; blow upon my garden, that the spices thereof may flow out. Let my beloved come into his garden, and eat his pleasant fruits’—Cas, are you friggin’ reading porn?”

Castiel’s face turns bright red.

“It is a meditation on love and the value of chastity—”

“Dude, Cas,” Dean says, holding the Bible open with one hand and pointing to the page with his other, “this is _porn_.” He looks back at the Bible, his eyes gleaming as he scans the page. “Fuck, I would’a read this thing a long time ago if I’d known it was this dirty.”

Castiel glares at Dean, his lips set in a straight line; Dean chuckles to himself before looking back up from the page.

“So, uh... you wanna blow upon _my_ garden?”

He winks at Castiel, who tilts his head ever so slightly in response.

“I shall consider it.”


End file.
